rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reign Supreme/@comment-27123099-20151231184351
I'll add my experience to the list. For the record, I completed all of these last night, so my memory of a few of the events may be a bit foggy. However, I did make screenshots of a few of the results pages just for proof (and to jog my memory). My car is upgraded with all of the R$ upgrades (9/30, 84.8PR). I use Android (Galaxy S6) and I generally drive in the following mode; Tilt A, Steering Low, TC On, Brakes Low. If need be, I will adjust the Brakes to High or Off depending on need and I may switch to Tilt B as well, but 95% of the time, I use what I listed. 8.1 - Won first try, target was 27.914sec, I made it in 26.497 and I had to slow a little as well, I guess not quite enough but I'll take it. 8.2 - I had expected this one to be tougher, but I managed to complete it first try as well. I was busy watching the time and my speed to make sure I passed the goal. I wasn't sure I did, but I never got the fail banner so I continued on. I noticed the bots were notably quicker, but nothing I couldn't handle. I ended up having to play catch up a few times largely due to me trying to take out a competitor and spinning myself out instead. I've noticed that this car likes to spin out when you rear-end someone much easier than other cars. I can't spin out others as easily, but if it's me, I will suddenly be facing backwards with even a light tap, highly annoying! Anyone else notice this? 8.3 - I chose the Autocross because it's quick and I can regulate my finish time easier. I don't recall the target times or my times, but I beat it first try. 8.4 - Beating 1:04 was no problem, the issue I had was winning. I managed to crash myself a few times and I kept retrying until I was able to get a good, solid lap in (I think I try too aggressively to take out competitors and often take out myself). On my winning attempt, I finished with a time of 1:00.231 compared to 1:01.858 for 2nd place. I tried to slow a bit more as well to get closer to 1:04, but I didn't want to lose 1st place either. 8.5 - Ths one took me several attempts (maybe 6-8). My first try, I think I managed 141.xxx compared to a target of 142.8mph. I kept trying several times and would always end up around 140-141. The target was dropping slowly, about 0.2mph each time. I also found that a few times I failed by skidding coming out of the final turn as well. On my winning attempt, I managed to hit 143.55mph compared to a target of 141.20mph, go figure. I tried time and time again managing a similar speed then suddenly I pick up a nice line and beat even the original target speed. All in all, it was more difficult than the previous days, but nothing concerning. Ready for Stage 9 and I'm fully expecting it to be much tougher, like what we've seen recently. Looking ahead, based on the Tips & FAQ page (http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/RR3_Wiki:Tips_and_FAQ_for_Reign_Supreme#Stage_09), I think 9.1 and 9.2 may pose the biggest threats. 9.1 because it could be another issue of forcing GC upgrades to beat the speed goal and forcing no skid and no off-track adds another layer of difficulty. For instance, you can't tear down a straight with no brakes and then slam into a wall after passing the target. I'm thinking of the hellacious similar stage in the Ride the Storm event at Monza that I managed to pass by the skin of my teeth. To be fair though, that one was doubly hard since it was a Cup and you had to win as well. This one is apparently just a Speed Record. 9.2 I think could be tough simply because it's a 5 lap Cup at Catalunya with no skidding or off-track allowed. Depnding on the bots, this one could be a huge pain. 9.3 could be difficult depending on the track layout, number of laps, and the opponent's car as well. 9.4 shouldn't be an issue. 9.5 is likely another Endurance event with a time and speed goal (140mph, 25sec). If it's like the other two, it shouldn't be too difficult. 9.6 sounds easy enough, complete 3 laps of Catalunya before your opponents finish 2 laps. If they were in Regeras, I'd give pause. Instead though, they are all (supposedly) going to be in 1974 Porsche 911 Targas. I'd think a Regera should have no trouble against that. I guess we'll see in a few short hours here!